


The Student Teacher

by Ciera_Loves_Music



Series: Larry student teacher [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciera_Loves_Music/pseuds/Ciera_Loves_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has never been one to consider himself gay, much less having a boyfriend, but when his new student teacher, Louis Tomlinson arrives, he's not so sure anymore. But does Louis feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Student Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii
> 
> I'm new here, been a fan of this website for over a year though haha
> 
> Though I'm not the best author in the world, I'm not complete trash, (Hopefully) so please give me some credit
> 
> Thanks for reading though!!!

Harry Styles sat at his desk, grading his students History test that they had took that evening. Harry worked at Sky High, High School, for the 11th grade. He was the history teacher, though not the most exciting teacher at Sky High, almost all of his students had A's or B's in his class. 

Harry was on his 2nd to last test to grade when the principal, Mrs. Calder, walked in with a boy in his early 20's under her arm.

Ms. Calder: Hello Harry  
Harry: Afternoon Eleanor.  
Eleanor: How are the students doing on their tests?  
Harry: Pretty good, most in the high 80's, lower 90's.  
Eleanor: Great!  
Harry: And whose this? *Motions to the lad she currently has standing beside her*  
Eleanor: Ah yes, this, Harry, is your new student teacher/ assistant, Louis Tomlinson  
Harry: Hello Louis  
Louis: Hi Harry *Shakes hand with Harry*  
Eleanor: Well men, sorry for leaving so early, but I have to go. Paperwork and all. I'll check in on your two later yeah? *Walks out*

**Author's Note:**

> hello again
> 
> Sorry for this being so short, but don't worry, I'm just getting started haha
> 
> I'll update soon!!!!


End file.
